


bath day

by TooGucci4You



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, evie is a good™ girlfriend, mal likes baths, truly just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: "“Today is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “bath day!”Mal’s eyes immediately lit up, and she wiggled in excitement. “Hell yes! I can’t believe I forgot bath day! Seriously, this has got to be the best part of the whole ‘dragon’ thing.”"or: dragons get dirty a lot, and Evie gives great baths





	bath day

**Author's Note:**

> me @ disney: make it gay you cowards

Afternoon sunlight shone through a pair of drawn curtains and onto a heap of blankets, rising and falling gently with the slow, soft breaths of their occupants.

Mal and Evie were curled together under them, Mal cuddled snugly into Evie’s stomach and snoring slightly as the other girl stirred beside her. Mal let out a huff and a tired growl as warm breath tickled her ear, fighting the insistent tug into wakefulness.

“Mal, wake up,” Evie murmured, “c’mon babe, it’s time to get up.” With a resigned groan, Mal opened her eyes, immediately meeting the kind gaze of her girlfriend.

“Why?” She whined, drawing out the word childishly. “I’m so comfy.” Evie grinned.

“Did you forget what day it is?” She asked.

“Uh, Saturday? Which means we don’t have to be up this early?” Mal muttered.

“Earl— Mal, it’s,” Evie leaned over, grabbing her phone off the bedside table, “4:32 in the afternoon.”

“Well I’m still tired!”

“It’s not  _ my _ fault you insisted on staying up so late.” Evie raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Mal smirked up at her. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it. In fact, you didn’t say much of anything last night besides ‘Mal!’ and ‘faster!’ and—”

“Okay! Got it! Point taken!” Evie’s face flushed, and she cleared her throat awkwardly, tugging at the collar of her soft sleep shirt. “ _ Anyways _ ,” she glared pointedly. “Like I said, you must have forgotten what today is.”

“Mind filling me in then, princess?” Mal asked, propping her chin up on her hand to be eye level with Evie.

“Today is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “bath day!” 

Mal’s eyes immediately lit up, and she wiggled in excitement. “Hell yes! I can’t believe I forgot bath day! Seriously, this has  _ got _ to be the best part of the whole ‘dragon’ thing.”

Since the royal cotillion and the subsequent battle with Uma, Mal had been transforming daily, practicing her control, flying, and combat abilities with her dragon form. Training, however, proved to be messy work, and she constantly found her scales covered in dust and her claws clogged with mud, which prompted Evie to start helping her out by designating certain Saturdays as ‘bath days’, where she gave Mal a thorough bath to help keep her clean and glimmering.

Mal adored the undivided attention she got from her girlfriend, and the feeling of being washed, acting like an oversized puppy around her.

Rolling out of bed, Mal stood up and stretched, feeling her back pop satisfyingly with a loud click, and heard Evie make a noise of mild disgust from where she had also risen. Grinning, Mal dressed quickly, throwing on some old shorts and a white tank top and opting to leave the shoes out.

Evie was dressed similarly, except that she had put shoes on, and she led the way out of the room and down the hall. They passed a few people, most of which smiled and waved, others just gave them suspicious glances that they mostly ignored.

As they turned a corner, they almost ran headfirst into Ben, who was grumbling to himself as he flipped through a stack of papers, his crown askew and clothes untidy.

“What the—?!” Ben’s head snapped up with a growl, glaring at the two girls. “Oh! Mal! Evie!” He immediately smiled apologetically, fixing his crown and doing his best to smooth his ruffled appearance.

“Hey, Ben! Everything okay?” Evie asked with a polite, if not a little stiff, smile.

He sighed. “Yeah, everything's fine, there’s just a whole lot of paperwork, royal decrees, ordinances and the like with all the new villain kids coming over from the Isle.” He smiled ruefully. “Guess it’s all part of being king. Anyways, what are you two up to today? Er, what’s left of today, anyways.”

“It’s bath day,” Mal responded with a grin. Ben laughed.

“Ah yes, bath day. Kinda makes me wish I was a dragon. Well, I really need to be going. Nice seeing you girls, dinner next weekend?”

“Totally!” Evie responded, looping her arm through Mal’s. “We’d love to.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ben stared at their interlocked arms for a moment, something like jealousy flashing through his eyes. He seemed to rouse himself after a quick second, shaking his head slightly. “See you later, then.”

“See you,” they chorused together, watching as he strode away, once again immersed in his papers. Mal blew out a breath.

“That was…”

“Awkward?” Evie finished.

“Kinda, yeah. But really not bad. I’m glad we can finally be friends again.” Mal responded, tugging Evie towards the dorm exit.

“Yeah, me too.”

In the days following the cotillion, Ben and Mal had sat down and had a serious talk about them, their relationship and the direction it was going in. Mal had admitted that she did not think she truly loved Ben, and had merely said so in the heat of the moment. Ben had been understanding, and they separated on good terms. 

A week later, Mal had realized her feelings for Evie, much to her distress, and two weeks after that, with a lot of advice from Carlos and “advice” from Jay, had asked Evie on a date, which she had happily accepted. 

Ben had taken the whole thing in stride, telling Mal he was happy that she had found where her heart truly lay, and going so far as to give the relationship his blessing, making a formal announcement that any sort of discrimination towards them would be directly dealt with by him. 

It warmed Mal’s heart to see him so good-natured and kind about the whole thing, and after their shared misadventure on the Isle, a breakup couldn’t ruin their friendship. Still, he had avoided Mal for a while after their breakup and now, three months later, was finally coming back around to hang out with them.

Mal shook herself out of her thoughts as they arrived in a small, grassy courtyard off to the side of the main campus where most students hung out. Hardly anyone ever came to the clearing, making it the perfect place for Mal to transform as to not frighten anyone.

“Alright,” Evie gestured at her. “Do your thing.” She took a large step back, giving Mal a wide berth to transform. 

Mal took a deep breath, closing her eyes and summoning up the magic within her, willing herself to shift and change. She was surrounded briefly by a cloud of purple smoke, and when it cleared, a proud black and purple dragon stood in her place. A proud, filthy dragon, at least.

Evie approached her, slightly cautious, and stared in wonder.

“It never ceases to amaze me,” she murmured. Mal rumbled affectionately in her chest, blowing a gentle puff of warm air at her girlfriend. Evie wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, maybe we should clean your teeth too, your breath stinks.”

Mal snorted and snapped good-naturedly at Evie, settling down as she grabbed a hose, a bucket, soap, and plenty of towels and rags.

The water was surprisingly warm as it slid over her scales, probably due to the heat of the day, and Mal narrowed her emerald eyes in pleasure, letting out a catlike purr when Evie began to rub gently at her scales with a rag and sweet smelling soap. The frills on her jaws were folded contentedly, and her tail twitched back and forth lazily as the feeling of being scrubbed washed over her, lulling her into a sleepy daze.

She felt Evie clamber over her, getting at the spines lining her back and the scales around her neck. Mal cracked open an eye as Evie approached her snout. She was damp with water and slightly sweaty, but Mal thought she still looked radiant. Lifting her head a little, she pushed her nose into Evie’s stomach, nuzzling gently.

Evie let out a slight ‘ _ oof _ ’, stumbling a little, before quickly regaining her balance and smiling at the dragon. She wrapped her arms around her jaws the best she could, scratching lightly at the sides of them, and Mal rumbled in contentment. She let out an indignant huff when Evie let go, pawing gently at her. Evie just swatted at her large paw, shaking her head in amusement.

“You want your horns cleaned or not?” She asked, one hand holding the hose and the other on her hip. Mal immediately settled, dipping her head for Evie. “That’s what I thought.” She rubbed carefully at her curved black horns, being sure to scrub any dirt and dust away, and stroked Mal’s nose for a moment before stepping back to admire her work.

Mal’s scales glittered like gemstones in the deep golden light, sparkling and sending little flecks of light around the courtyard. Her horns gleamed like polished obsidian, and her eyes glowed affectionately as she turned to admire herself.

She returned her gaze to Evie, nudging softly at her and lifting her front leg in invitation. With a grin, Evie put down her towels and soap, sitting down and pressing herself to Mal’s surprisingly soft chest. Immediately, Mal hugged her to her protectively, curling her spiked tail up to rest next to her legs and settling her head so she could see Evie out of one eye.

She was a dragon guarding her treasure, but instead of a hoard of gold and jewels, it was a single girl. Evie snuggled into the tough, leathery skin of Mal’s chest, feeling comfortable warmth radiating from her body, and closed her eyes, feeling the lull of sleep tug at her, despite having just woken up.

Mal clearly felt it too, as her jaws parted in a huge yawn, revealing sharp white teeth before shutting with a snap. She curled herself tighter around Evie, snuggling her close, and both girls dozed off in the warmth of the slowly setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> someone arrest me for this, it's just silly nonsense really
> 
> hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
